Falling Down
by ngc1900
Summary: It's been ten years since he last saw her face...and Jacob has finally moved on with his life. What happens when the past comes back to haunt him, in more ways than one? PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK- Thanks :o
1. A Shadow of Doubt And A Glimmer of Hope

Prologue: *August 13th*

"Deep Breaths Bella…" Charlie murmured at my side as he led me down the aisle. I tried in vain to follow his advice, focusing instead on Edwards face as he stood next to Emmet underneath the canopy of wild roses and jasmine. Edward smiled at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. Jasper reached out and brushed my shoulder as I passed, sending an instant wave of calm over me. I suddenly wished Edward and I had eloped. I hated being the center of attention, even if it is my wedding day. Within moments Charlie released my hand and placed it in Edwards. Charlie smiled at me and took his seat next to my mother. As I nervously scanned the crowd of joyful faces I felt a deep ache in my chest at the sight of the empty seat next to Seth. As much as Jacobs's refusal to stand with me in my wedding had stung, the absence of his presence at all left a gaping hole in my heart. I quickly averted my eyes and gave Edward a watery smile. "_I will not cry…"_ I thought desperately as I struggled to breathe. "Do you Isabella Swan; take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" I vaguely heard the priest asking me the question that would unite us as husband and wife. Surely my eyes were playing tricks on me? _"Jacob?"_ I screamed silently in my mind. I would have sworn on my life that I saw a giant russet wolf hiding among the trees just behind Edward. I blinked rapidly to clear my vision and when I opened my eyes there was nothing there. "Bella…are you okay?" Alice whispered into my ear. I nodded and gave Edward an apologetic smile. The priest repeated his earlier statement and this time I answered. "I do" Edward and I exchanged rings and before I knew it we were making our way down the aisle in a flurry of petals.

The reception seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye. Edward and I were so wrapped up in each other that I barely registered the faces of everyone around me. "Bella… it's time to change and get ready to go to the airport." Alice said as she tugged me away from Edwards's arms. I giggled at the look of anger on his face as she led me towards the house. "Alice… please I need a minute" I mumbled as I pulled away from her insistent grasp and made my way to the tree line at the edge of the yard. My heel suddenly became tangled in my gown and I stumbled forward colliding with the trunk of a nearby tree. The fabric on the front of my dress ripped a little as it brushed against the roughness of the bark. "D*mn it, Alice is definitely going to kill me." I cursed out loud as I tried to reach down and take off the annoying shoes. Once I was free of the death traps I threw them as far as I could into the trees thankful to be rid of them. "Ouch, sh*t, what the h*ll?" I stood frozen to the spot as I saw Jacob emerge between the trees holding my shoe in his hand. "Bells, I know we didn't part on the best of terms, but I don't think I deserve having spiked heels thrown at my head." I couldn't help but break out into a huge smile at the sight of him. He was completely healed and looked better than ever. "Jake…" I whispered as I ran into his arms. I sighed in contentment as I breathed in his familiar scent. "You came…" I murmured as I pulled away to search his face keeping my arms around his waist. He smiled but I noticed that it didn't quite reach his eyes. "You look beautiful Bells, even if your dress is torn. " I blushed and fingered the delicate fabric; suddenly shy after months apart. "Why did you hide Jake? You're my best friend and I wanted so much for you to be here." I frowned as Jacob released me and stepped back, his face hidden in the shadow of the leaves. "You know the answer already Bells, please don't make me say it." I wanted desperately to see his face to gauge his emotions. "Bella, where are you?" I moved deeper into the trees as Alice searched for me. "You'd better go back to your bloodsu…husband." Jacob spat the last word like it was the most revolting thing in the world. He turned to go and I found myself reaching out to him. "Jake…" I whispered. He turned and quickly swept me into his arms. "My sweet Bella...I hate myself more everyday for failing you. I told myself I should stay away and leave you to the life you have chosen. But the pull I feel for you is so strong…even now. Please know that I'll always love you…even after your heart stops beating." He laid a gentle kiss against my forehead and released me. "Goodbye Bells…" And then he was gone. "Bella there you are! What in the world are you doing and why is your…? Alice's words ended abruptly as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Bella, do I smell Jacob?" Alice's eyes searched my face looking for answers. I was thankful for the cover of the trees, even though I knew her vampire sight was perfect. I could only nod as I felt a few tears finally slip free. "Alice, please hide your thoughts from Edward. I don't think I can handle his wrath right now. Jake was just…saying goodbye." I finished as I stared at the spot where he had been moments ago. She nodded as if she sensed my unease and quickly led me to the house so that I could remove the smell of Jacob from my hair and clothing before Edward could find out. As I stood beneath the spray of the shower I allowed myself to absorb the true meaning of Jacob's words. He was telling me in his own way that he was letting me go. And that he would mourn for me when I finally fade from this world to join Edward in eternity. Even though I had yet to embrace the darkness, I felt the absolute emptiness inside of me without my personal sun.


	2. A Moment of Truth And A Final Goodbye

*JPOV*

I had just entered into the forests surrounding Forks. The burning pain in my chest that had been present for months now seemed almost non-existent. I was finally home after weeks of blindly wandering the Canadian wilderness.

"Jake?" I could hear Seth's voice in my head and the closer I came the more voices I could pick up, all of them asking if I was back for good. I chose to ignore them and increased my pace. I cursed my head into thinking my heart was ready for this. Anyone in their right mind would still be thousands of miles away. Did I question my sanity? Of course, especially when it came to Bella.

I slowed as I neared the edge of the Cullen property. The smell hit me instantly. The revolting aroma of leech, mixed with my favorite scent in the world; strawberries and vanilla. I crept forward careful to keep myself hidden beneath the cover of the trees. I breathed a sigh of relief, as I saw Charlie leading her down the aisle. I had made it…barely. I watched silently filled with regret. Bella and I hadn't spoken since the night of the battle. I had told her that I needed time to think before we met again. The next day as soon as I was healed I tore out of the house and phased before I could change my mind. All I knew at that moment was that I needed to put distance between myself and Forks. I didn't even care how my absence would affect Bella. After all she was the reason I was running in the first place. It's too bad I didn't realize it until now when it is most definitely too late.

I kept my thoughts simple, choosing to think of a blank canvas. The last thing I needed was Cullen to know I was here. He knew Bella was unhappy that I wouldn't be attending the wedding and I was hoping he would be too distracted with today's events to notice my presence.

"Do you Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" As the priest uttered those words, my heart shattered again, just when I thought it couldn't be more broken. I strained to hear her response over the thudding of my heart. A few seconds passed and I heard absolutely nothing. I couldn't see her from my vantage point, Cullen was blocking my view. Suddenly I saw Bella peering around him and I saw recognition flash through her eyes. Had she seen me? I took several steps back into the trees and waited, hoping she would mistake me for her imagination. "Bella…are you okay?" Alice's melodic voice floated to me on the breeze. After several moments the priest repeated his question and this time there was no mistaking the sound of Bella's voice. "I Do" I felt myself trembling and realized it had absolutely nothing to do with the change as I was already phased. I closed my eyes and felt the familiar rush of heat throughout my limbs. Within seconds I was human again. I slipped on the shorts that I kept tied to my ankle. It was really over. I had heard it with my own ears and saw it with my own eyes. There was nothing left to do but leave again as quickly as possible.

Without thinking about it I began walking in the direction of La Push. I knew these woods well and could easily find my way even if I were blindfolded. I bolted easily over a fallen log and landed without a sound. My stealth abilities had increased over the past few weeks due to staying in wolf form; so that as a human I was able to be completely undetectable. Suddenly and without warning I felt a sharp pain in my head. Ouch, shit, what the hell? I angrily rubbed my head and turned in the opposite direction. Before I could take another step I felt another stabbing pain. When I looked down I noticed the source of my discomfort. "High Heels?" I muttered as I picked up the one lying at my feet. Within seconds I was once again on the edge of Cullen's yard and I found myself face to face with Bella. The sight of her took my breath away and I couldn't trust myself to speak without losing it. So I tried my usual friendly banter hoping to ease the tension.

"Bells, I know we didn't part on the best of terms, but I don't think I deserve having spiked heels thrown at my head." "Jake…" Bella whispered my name so softly almost as if she didn't believe I was real. In mere seconds she had rushed forward and was in my arms. I willed my arms to stay by my sides, to not show her any emotion. But this was Bella…my Bella, even if she did smell like him. I gave up and wrapped her in one of my infamous bear hugs. "You came…" She murmured as she pulled away and searched my face keeping her arms around my waist. I smiled as I finally took in her appearance. "You look beautiful Bells, even if your dress is torn. " She was breathtaking and I was relieved to know that her clumsiness hadn't changed a bit. I watched as she blushed and fingered the fabric of her dress nervously. "Why did you hide Jake? You're my best friend and I wanted so much for you to be here." The questions were becoming a little too much to handle. I frowned and stepped back from her embrace, careful to keep my face hidden in the shadows. You know the answer already Bells, please don't make me say it." I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest as I watched her struggle with her emotions. "Bella…where are you?" I could hear Alice calling her from the other side of the trees. The look on Bella's face was one of pure panic. She took several steps toward me in her haste not to be discovered. You'd better go back to your bloodsu…husband." As soon as the words left my lips I knew it was time to go. If I stayed any longer I was just going to break her heart. Even though that is exactly what she'd done to me countless times, I could not bear to do it to her. "Jake…" I tried to ignore her. But the agony in her voice stopped me in my tracks. I turned back and swept her into my arms, crushing her to my bare chest. "My sweet Bella...I hate myself more everyday for failing you. I told myself I should stay away and leave you to the life you have chosen. But the pull I feel for you is so strong…even now. Please know that I'll always love you…even after your heart stops beating." I sighed and gently kissed her forehead. I stepped back and put space between us. "Goodbye Bells…" I whispered as I turned and ran into the woods, not looking back. It eerily reminded me of the time Cullen had left her. Only this time he would be there to pick up the pieces. After all he had eternity to do so.

I phased instantly and pushed myself to run faster. This time I knew exactly where I was going…home. I needed to be reunited with my people and to claim my birthright. Bella had moved on and it was time that I did the same.


	3. A Decade of Service

*1o Years Later—JPOV*

The alarm clock next to my bed continued to buzz loudly reminding me that it is once again the start of another work day. I blindly fumble d for the off switch and swung myself into a sitting position. The two day stubble from my last shave had started to itch and was becoming a little more than annoying. It was definitely time for a hot shower and a shave.

I yawned again and made my way to the tiny bathroom across the hall. I flipped on the light and stared at myself in the small mirror above the sink. I struggled to see the fifteen year old boy I had once been in my current reflection. Though the changes of age are now an everyday occurrence, my eyes seem to remain the same always a haunting reminder of my past.

The ringing of the telephone from the kitchen pulled me from my reverie. I somehow managed to make it to the phone on the fourth ring. "Hello, Black residence." I mumbled as I searched the cabinets for any cereal. "Hey Jake, its Seth, just wanted to see if you're still coming to the bon fire tonight?" I waited a moment before speaking. I cursed under my breath as I remembered exactly why Seth was calling. Tonight is the tenth anniversary of my acceptance to be Alpha of the pack. "Seth, it's been ten years…I think it's time we give it a rest." _The last thing I need is another reminder of the last time I saw her face. _ I thought glu_m_ly. Seth cleared his throat and spoke with anger in his voice. "Jacob, the tribe does this out of respect. Even though things have changed over the years, we still consider you our leader and our friend." He paused and waited for my rebuttal. I sighed in defeat. "Fine Seth, I'll make an appearance. "Great Jake, I'll see you at work." Seth said happily as he hung up the phone. I grabbed my jacket off the hook by the back door; my shower and shave hastily forgotten. If I hurried I could just miss the morning traffic into Port Angeles.

I pulled into the parking lot at half past nine and found Seth already at work checking out a customer. "Hey Boss…"he said a little too cheerily. "Seth." I mumbled as I made my way into my office at the back of the service bays. I looked around my little office and felt a sense of pride. The business that Seth and I built together five years ago has done very well. Although it's a small place, the customer base we have is very loyal and does more than enough to keep us afloat. I stepped into the small bathroom off of the office and changed into my coveralls. There's nothing better than dismantling an engine and putting it together again; a welcome distraction from my inevitable thoughts of tonight's impending celebration.

Five o'clock came much sooner than I thought. "Goodnight Jake. I'll see you in a while." Seth said as he put on his jacket. I nodded in his direction and watched as he got into his truck and pulled away. I finished going over the books and closed down the shop for the night. On the drive home I tried to come up with a thousand excuses to miss tonight's bon fire. All I really wanted to do tonight is just be alone. But I knew that Seth would make it impossibly difficult for me to do that tonight. As I pulled into the familiar gravel drive I felt another loss at the sight of my childhood home. The little red house sits completely dark and empty. I suddenly felt an aching in my chest. Though my father has been gone for three years there are moments when the pain still feels as fresh as the night he left me. I pushed the feeling away and got out of the truck. I went inside to shower and change for the bon fire. I pulled on a red hoodie and a clean pair of jeans. I opted for no shoes since first beach is only a short walk from the house. I ran my fingers nervously though my hair as I locked the front door and stepped off of the front porch. "You can do this Jacob…" I mumbled as I made my way along the path towards the beach. I could already see the orange glow from the massive fire up ahead. I sent up a silent prayer to my father hoping that my "appearance "would be brief and I would be able to slip away unnoticed.

"There's the man of the hour!" Quil yelled as he jogged over and clapped me on the back. "Hey man…" I smiled and threw my arm around his shoulder; genuinely glad to see him. "Jacob, we're over here." Seth called as he patted the drift wood next to him. "I saved you a seat, here have a beer." I caught the can easily and settled down next to him on the sand bracing my back against the wood. As I looked around I could make out the many familiar faces of my tribe. Leah and her boyfriend Breton were making out in the water. Paul and his wife Jade sat opposite me across the fire. Embry and his imprint Sonia are walking along the beach. Quil and Claire are talking quietly just outside the circle. "Where are Sam and Emily?" I asked Seth as he handed me my second beer. "They're out of town on vacation. Alaska, I think." I nodded and opened the can, taking a long drink. "What about Elaina?" I questioned, surprised that Seth would be here without her. "She's not feeling well and decided to skip out. She sends her love though." I smiled and continued to finish my drink in silence. I have to admit, seeing all of my friends happy with the ones that they love made me feel my own sense of happiness even though it may be short lived. We all drank and talked well into the night. At around two in the morning I decided it was time to head back home. "Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off?" Seth asked as I stumbled towards the woods. "I'm fine man, I only had five." Seth laughed and tried to grab my arm. "It was more like eight chief." I snatched my arm from his grasp, suddenly angry." Shut up Seth, you're more than a little wasted too." He nodded in agreement. "Sorry Jake, you're right. Well goodnight. Try not to impale yourself on a fallen tree." He called after me as I started the walk back to the house.

I was no more than three feet from my front door when I begin to tremble. I looked around frantically, feeling the rush of heat shooting up my limbs. I fought to control it, but I am out of practice. The fire increased and I clinched my fists at my side. _"Calm down Jacob…"_ I tried to murmur to myself, anything to control the rage. It is becoming more physically painful by the second. The heat reaches its peak and I can't fight it any longer. I stare at my reflection in the glass of the windows, unable to believe this is actually happening. For the first time in a decade I am once again Alpha of the Quileute tribe. Suddenly the realization hits me full force and I can feel the hair all over my body stand on end, a low growl erupting from my lips. I whirl around and put the house at my back, searching the trees. I hear a faint sound to my left. I immediately lean forward ready to spring.

"Jacob?" I hear my name just a fraction of a second before I see her. Bella seems to materialize out of nowhere. Before I can stop myself I am growling and creeping forward. I stop inches away and stare at her knowing deep down that I shouldn't be surprised. And yet seeing it with my own eyes doesn't make it any less real.

Suddenly Seth breaks through the trees on the other side of the yard. In moments he has lost control and his silver wolf form takes his place among the tattered remains of his clothing. "Jake what in the hell is happening? Is that Bella?" Seth's voice echo's loudly in my head. I struggle to divide my attention between the two, my eyes never leaving Bella. "Jacob, I'm going to alert the rest of the pack."Seth turns to dart into the trees, but my alpha voice brings him crashing to the ground in obedience. "Run Seth, and tell no one what you've seen. The others must not know of this. Your alpha commands it so." Seth whimpers in defeat and stumbles to his feet. He gives me a long look before disappearing into the darkness. Bella watches all of this with a quiet fascination.

After several moments of silence, Bella finally speaks. Jacob, I'm not here to fight. Please phase back so we can talk" Bella's voice sounds the same only more musical. All of her features are a thousand times more enhanced. The darkness of her hair has become more shiny and lustrous. The color of her skin has been intensified into an almost blinding pearly whiteness. But the most disturbing change is in her eyes. The chocolate depths I loved so much have now turned into the golden color so prominent in the Cullen family. "Please… I'll just give you a minute" she whispers as she steps back into the cover of the trees. Within moments I am human again, thankful that the change back was much easier than my earlier phase. I quickly bolt into the house and find a shirt and a pair of shorts to slip on. I turn on lights throughout the house. I have the strong urge not to be in the dark at the moment. I walk back to the door and find Bella standing at the edge of the porch. The light from the hallway causes tiny sparkles along her skin and I look away. "You can come in." I mumble trying not to phase again with her so near. I watch her hesitate a moment before she joins me in the living room. I stand in the kitchen doorway and watch her silently. Bella sits in Billy's old armchair and stares at the floor gathering her thoughts. I lean against the door jam and cross my arms over my chest waiting for the explanation that I know is coming. "Jacob, I know my presence is rather unexpected. And I know I have no right to expect you to still feel the same way as you did then but…" She pauses and looks up at me her bright eyes searching my face. I feel my anger rising again at the sight of her. I remain silent, not trusting myself to speak. "I guess I just wanted you to know that Edward and I are no longer married, that after the change… things became difficult and I chose to leave. I have been on my own for the past few years now. I came back because this place is all I have left of the old me…and the one memory that I've clung to these past few years is the last day you and I were together in the woods on my wedding day…I've missed you Jacob." I hold up my hand to stop her and take a deep breath to steady my pounding heart. I fight to keep my eyes closed, because if I open them my resolve will crumble. "Bella, do you realize what you've just done?" I ask; my voice rising in anger. BELLA IT'S BEEN TEN YEARS! I yell, not able to hold in the hurt any longer. After you married the leech and left the whole tribe stopped phasing and everyone began to live normal lives. And now the moment you show up our whole way of life has been turned upside down again. I pause letting her absorb my words. "You're twenty six now…" Bella whispers as she stares at me in disbelief. I can only nod. "I thought you seemed different, you've aged… but I can still see a glimmer of the old Jake." She says as I continue to glare at her. I close the distance between us my anger getting the best of me. "What about MY life Bella? I ask my arms flailing around wildly. "Just when I thought I had come to terms with your death, you show up and throw it right back in my face. As if losing you to that leech wasn't hard enough. I have mourned your death for the past decade. But I can see that one thing hasn't changed even after all this time; your total disregard for my feelings. But I'm not the one you should be concerned with. My first and only concern is the safety of my people. The old treaty is now in effect and I want you off of our land. If you come here again Bella I can't promise that things won't end in bloodshed. Despite any trace of the "old Jacob" you may see, make no mistake that I will no longer protect you. My Bella died a long time ago and the leech in front of me is nothing more than a former shell." My voice cracks on the last word and I struggle not to lose it. If Bella were human my words would have had her in tears by now, but vampires cannot cry. "Well it's been a nice little chat Bella, but I really think you should go now. As I explained earlier I don't have the greatest control right now and being in such close proximity to you is doing nothing for my anger level." I watch as she nods and flits gracefully to her feet. A word I never thought I would use to describe Bella Swan. "Thank you Jacob; for listening to me. Even though I know I've become the very thing you hate. Please believe me when I say that I hope we can be friends again. I will honor the treaty" Bella takes a tentative step in my direction and hesitates when she notices the fine sheen of sweat along my skin. "Goodbye Jacob…" She whispers as she flees out the front door; leaving it open to the evening breeze. I am thankful that she used her vampire speed. If she had stayed one more second I would have phased again. I walk over and shut the door, sliding the dead bolt home. I know it would never keep her out if she chooses to return. I can only hope she keeps her word and stays away. I busy myself with turning off all of the lights in the house one by one. I drag myself into my room and fall onto my bed, praying that sleep will come soon to relieve me of this nightmare.


	4. Nostalgia

*BPOV*

The trees pass by in a blur as I fly through the forest. Jacob's scent has faded to almost nothing as I near the treaty line. Once I am in the safety of the boundaries I slow my pace to a walk. The sounds of the night creatures are all around me. I can hear the frantic heartbeats of a herd of deer just beyond the clearing. Though their scent raises my thirst I continue on, making my way toward Carlisle and Esme's old home. I had contacted them the moment I realized that I wanted to return to Forks. I asked their permission to take up residence there, only after extracting a promise from them to tell no one where I chose to reside. Of course they agreed. Though Edward and I were no longer together they assured me that I was still very much a part of their family and that their home would always be mine.

A sense of nostalgia washed over me as I entered the familiar surroundings. Everything was exactly as we had left it years ago. I ascended the stairs and made my way to the bedroom Edward and I had shared. I sigh deeply and sit on the edge of the huge canopy bed, my mind wandering back to the events from earlier.

I couldn't forget the look of utter shock and disbelief on Jacob's face as he stared at me. Those few tiny seconds as our eyes met had seemed to say it all. As soon as the realization of whom and what I was hit Jacob full force, he seemed to completely change before my very eyes. The reddish brown wolf I had come to love almost as much as the boy I once knew stood in his place. Instantly Jacob was on the defensive, no doubt due to the alpha blood flowing through his veins. I remained completely still showing no signs of a threat. What I had found odd was the appearance of Seth and the obvious order Jacob had given him.

If my heart could beat, I know it would have been pounding furiously in my chest at the sight of Jacob as he returned to the front porch. I was somewhat surprised that he actually invited me inside. Jacob seemed guarded and physically different, though I would have known him anywhere, despite the smell of wet dog. I chuckled as I recalled the way Rosalie had always wrinkled her nose in disgust. Now I knew why, though the smell wasn't as bad as she had made it seem; just a faint hint of the dog smell, mixed in with the sweet, salty smell that was Jacob.

The anger was apparent in the way he held himself as he leaned against the door frame. I had prepared myself for the onslaught of his emotions before coming. But I didn't realize how deeply he could still cut me with his words even after all these years apart. The word leech had always been his favorite to use in regards to Edward, but I had never dreamed in a million years that he would one day use it against me. I took all of this in stride, but the one remark that really hit home, was that I was just a "former shell" of the Bella he had known and loved. My appearance has changed a bit, and the fact that my heart no longer beats; but otherwise I am still the same. Why is it so difficult for Jacob to accept the new me? Could it be the irrefutable fact that I am now his fated enemy? I had promised Jacob to respect and honor the old treaty. But I felt that I had to see him again, though he obviously wanted nothing to do with me. Perhaps if he was given time he would change his mind…


	5. Anger and Allies

*JPOV*

I awoke to a loud pounding outside the front door. I sat up suddenly realizing that I had fallen asleep in my clothes from last night. The insistent pounding continued as I made my way down the hall to answer the door. I yanked a little too hard on the door as I swung it open. The door groaned on its hinges and the wood around the frame cracked. I wasn't surprised to see an infuriated Seth on the front porch this early in the morning. It was barely daybreak.

Seth didn't wait for an invite; instead he just barreled his way past me into the living room. I slammed the door and whirled around to face him. Seth stood with his arms folded across his chest, staring me down. "What's up man? It's barely daylight." I stated as I matched his stance. He growled low in his chest and took a step towards me. I closed the gap between us in one long stride. "I don't think you want to push your luck right now Seth…" I whispered as I clinched my fists to keep from knocking him on his ass. "What in the hell happened last night Jacob?" Seth asked in a strangled voice. I knew then that he was just as angry as I felt. I fought to control my breathing as I stepped away from him and perched on the edge of the couch. "The leech from last night…was that…Bella?" I sighed and closed my eyes in frustration. "Jake you ordered me into silence…if we're going to be the only two people who know about this then you'd better start talking. I want to know everything. How deep is the sh*t this time?" I knew that Seth was right. He deserved to know the truth and as my second in command he would help me protect the lives of our people. I took several deep breaths and cleared my throat. "Yes Seth…that thing…is…was…her" I mumbled as I tried to block the images of Bella's face from my mind. He nodded and fell into Billy's chair. "Ugh…this thing reeks." Seth mumbled as he bolted across the room and grabbed a chair from the kitchen table. I watched as he took a seat and waited for me to continue.

I took my time explaining the events from last night. Reliving the nightmare only made it more real. I had hoped it was nothing more than a dream, but Seth's presence this morning only confirmed the reality of it all. "So what do we do now?" Seth asked as I got up to pace the room. "We'll start by patrolling the perimeters. There will be rotating shifts…right now it will be just the two of us, until I can decide if I want to include anyone else." I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. I hoped it wasn't as obvious to Seth. He stood up moments later and walked to the front door. "I'll take the first shift…you need time to get your head in the game." I glared at him and opened my mouth to reply. "No Jacob, just shut the hell up for once. I've watched you suffer. Even after all these years…I know you think you've made progress but you couldn't be more wrong. Seeing her again last night opened up a lot of old wounds and I'd be an idiot and a lousy friend if I pretended not to notice. We need a leader now more than ever Jake and right now you need to deal with your demons…otherwise you're no good to the pack or your people." I just stared after Seth in disbelief as he turned and walked out of the front door.

I collapsed on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that Seth was actually right. The instant I saw her last night I felt something inside of me shift. I felt a part of myself come back to life…_"the part of me that died along with her all those years ago."_ I thought as I struggled to my feet. I could see her face clearly in my mind and it sent my heart into a pounding frenzy. I quickly stripped off my shirt suddenly feeling very warm. I fought to recall the anger that I had felt so readily last night …anything to ward off this dizzying feeling as I thought of her._ "Focus Jacob…it is your natural enemy, the monster you've been destined to kill. Not Bella…never Bella."_ I thought as I jogged a few laps around the house, jumping over the small creek as I ran. I searched for ways to keep myself distracted throughout the day; a motorcycle ride into town, working on the rabbit, and cleaning the house. Before I knew it dusk was approaching. Seth would be returning soon to take a break for the night. And then it would be my turn to keep an eye on La Push. I just hoped that I was ready.

Seth met me at the treaty line twenty minutes later. I went behind the nearest tree and phased while Seth changed back to human form. "Everything was quiet today. Not even a hint of leech…" Seth mumbled as he stretched his arms over his head. I nodded in his direction and took off into the trees running the old familiar paths along the edges of the La Push/Forks boundaries. I lifted my nose to the breeze and inhaled deeply. Seth was right…there was nothing but the faint scent of a deer that had passed by hours ago. I continued to run the imaginary lines as the sky changed from a smoky gray to the pitch blackness of full dark. It was eerily quiet inside my head as I slowed down to a fast walk. I didn't know when I broke from the well worn paths. But I was surprised when I found myself standing in the barren meadow. The moonlight shone brightly here and illuminated the trees across the far end of the vast open space. I stood still listening to the sounds of the forest all around me, deeply breathing in the night air. I continued to wander aimlessly, letting my thoughts drift as I padded softly through the trees. Suddenly and without warning the sickly sweet smell filled my senses and I felt the hair all over my body stand on end. When I looked off into the distance I noticed that I had somehow wandered onto the old Cullen property. The lights were on in the second story window. The scent was very strong as I neared the house. _"Did they return without my knowledge?" _I thought as I crept up as close as I dared to the back of a nearby storage shed. I crouched low to the ground and waited. I felt my heart stop as I saw Bella's face in the window. Why was she staying here, and all alone? I wondered as I continued to watch her. If I could keep an eye on her here, then at least I knew that she was nowhere near La Push or in any danger of breaking the treaty… after all the treaty is one sided…I never agreed to not stepping foot on the opposite side of the line.

I lay there all night, my eyes never leaving the window. I left just before dawn the next morning. I needed to get back to the reservation. There was the pesky realization in my head that I had to return to my mundane way of life. Funny how only days ago it had seemed to be more than enough…and now with her reappearance…nothing else seemed to matter so much anymore.


	6. Ghosts And Mystical Powers

*JPOV*

Several weeks passed without any incidents. Seth and I continued to patrol and watch over the people of La Push. Thankfully no one questioned me when others began phasing. I closed the shop for a few days so that I could focus on my duties without further distractions. Seth agreed with me on my decision and promised to help with whatever I needed.

I sat in the darkness of the living room watching the shadows dance in and out through the trees. Tonight I would remain human and keep watch by the front window. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, allowing my hearing and sense of smell to completely overtake me. It seemed all was quiet on the reservation tonight. I opened my eyes and settled in for another long night.

After several hours I decided that I no longer felt like sitting. I was suddenly feeling very nostalgic, so I headed out to the garage. The light of the full moon cast a pale glow over the yard. I stepped into the musty dampness and felt along the wall until I found the light switch. A single yellow bulb illuminated the dusty space. Silently I scanned the room with my eyes until I found the object I was seeking. I walked to the center of the room and removed the blue tarp that covered the old red Chevy. My heartbeat sped up as I ran my fingers slowly along its faded paint leaving trails of dust in their wake. I was very glad that I had not taken it to the junk yard all those years ago. Almost instantly I was taken back to the day that Billy and I had driven the truck over to Charlie's. It was the first time I had seen Bella since we were children. I smiled as I slid behind the wheel, remembering her awkwardness when she had accidentally hit me with the door. Those were simpler times, before our lives became tainted by the supernatural world of werewolves and vampires. We were just two friends trying to become reacquainted with each other. Despite all of our insecurities it wasn't long before we became inseparable…"_ Just Jake and Bells…" _ I thought as I ran my hands over the steering wheel. Billy and I had countless arguments over the years regarding the truck. He was anxious to sell it right away, but I was adamant. It was the only link I had left and I refused to give it up. Eventually the memories faded and lost their color though they were never completely forgotten. The years passed by excruciatingly slow, though my resolve remained forever constant. But one day I finally came to the realization that she wasn't coming back and that was the day I parked it in the garage and vowed never to look at it again. And I had kept that promise to myself until now.

I sat there in the truck for hours it seemed, lost in the memories of the past. Sometime before dawn I shook out the tarp, and draped it over the truck once again. As soon as I stepped outside the garage the sweet sickly smell of death and decay hit my nostrils. Instantly I was on the alert, though I controlled the urge to phase. _"Jacob Black…" _ The phantom voice seemed to float on the breeze. "Cullen…" I spat the word with all the hatred I felt. I quickly scanned the yard and found nothing. But I knew he was out there. I could feel it in my blood. _"Still alive I see…though you look quite different." _ I felt a growl erupt from deep in my chest. "What do you want?" I asked as I took two steps closer to the house. _"Only what is mine…"_ I frowned at his cryptic choice of words. "I have no idea what the h*ll you're talking about." I yelled as I tried to pinpoint his exact location. _"I know you're lying Jacob…have you forgotten that I can hear your every thought?" _ "You don't know shit." I mumbled as I clenched my fists at my sides. "Why don't you show yourself you fucking coward." There was a flash of white and suddenly Edward Cullen stood inches away from me. _"Let me rephrase my earlier statement. I came for…" _ I cut him off mid sentence as I realized exactly why he was here. "You came for Bella…" Edward nodded and stepped closer to me. _"I know she was here. I can smell her, though the scent is weeks old. Tell me Jacob did you find her revolting?"_ I felt the anger shoot like hot lava across my skin. "Stay the h*ll out of my head." I felt my quiet control quickly slipping away. _"Of course Jacob, but first I would like you to answer a question for me. Where is she?" _ I snarled and got right in his face. As I was about to speak I felt a light flutter in my mind, almost like an invisible wall were sliding into place."_What the hell?'_ I thought briefly as I stared at Edward. The slight twitch in his expression was the only indication of anger._ "Impossible…"_ He muttered as he shook his head. I decided to use this momentary lapse of conversation to goad him. "What's the matter Cullen? Feeling a little confused?" Edward let out a snarl of his own and I welcomed the challenge. I had been waiting for years for the excuse to rip him apart. _"You know where she is…" _ I shoved him back a few feet, not putting all of my weight behind the gesture. "Find her yourself…I won't give you the satisfaction." Edward actually laughed. _"Always and forever the loyal guard dog; Even though you've been kicked into the dust countless times." _ I couldn't hold the anger in any longer and I was dangerously close to phasing. "Edward stood his ground and actually looked amused. _"Sorry I can't stay and play Jacob, but I have more pressing matters to attend too. I'll give Bella your regards…or rather your lack thereof." _ Edward whispered before he disappeared. I could have followed but decided against it. I needed to alert Seth to the situation as soon as possible.

I retreated back into the safety of the house. and searched for my cell phone. My hands were trembling and I dropped it several times before I was able to dial Seth's number. But there was no answer. I cursed out loud and threw the phone across the room, hearing it shatter as it hit the wall. I paced back and forth like a caged animal while I pondered the reason for Edwards's sudden inability to read my thoughts. It seemed to puzzle and infuriate him as well. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. All of my old feelings of protectiveness seemed to be coming back with a vengeance, the primal need to protect _her_ most of all.

I jumped as the phone in the kitchen rang shrilly through the silence. "Hello?" There was a steady silence on the other end and I was just about to hang up when I heard a sharp intake of breath. "Jacob…" Bella's musical voice shattered the momentary lapse of thought in my brain. I couldn't seem to speak and I wanted to hang up, but I froze instead, not able to move a muscle. "Jacob… There are some things you should know. And I need to explain it to you in person. Can we meet at the treaty line in a few minutes?" I frowned and swallowed past the growl threatening to burst from my lungs. "No Bella…" I paused as I considered my options. If we met outside then there was a chance that Cullen could be waiting. And even though I felt a certain hatred for Bella I couldn't let her be so open and exposed. _"Always and forever the loyal guard dog…" _I shook my head to clear the negative thoughts his words were creating in my was obviously a threat, though I didn't exactly know what kind. "Meet me here at my house in ten minutes…" I muttered and hung up. My breathing was suddenly very shallow and fast. _"What in the hell are you getting yourself into?"_ I muttered to myself as I went into the living room to wait for Bella's arrival.

A knock sounded outside the door seconds later. I hastily looked at my watch and realized that it had only been ten seconds since I had hung up the phone. I stood on the other end of the door and tried to mentally prepare myself. I silently counted to three and opened the door. Bella stood on the front porch looking just like she did all those years ago. She was dressed in a plaid purple button down blouse and skinny jeans. Old dusty converse sneakers adored her feet. My heart would have stopped beating in my chest, had I not noticed the dark orbs staring back at me. _"She hasn't fed…"_ I thought frantically. My mind screamed at me that this was a monster, but my heart seemed to have other plans. It seemed to be the one controlling my body instead of my brain. I stepped aside so that she could join me in the tiny hallway. I closed the door and awkwardly made my way over to the couch. "What's so important Bella?" I asked as I tried to avoid looking directly at her. She sighed as she crossed the room, a gesture I knew she only did to appear more human. "I know Edward was here Jake…and I know he's looking for me…"

I nodded and ran my fingers nervously thorough my hair. "Tell me something I don't know." My old sarcasm was making an appearance tonight. "Edward wouldn't have caught my old scent if I hadn't been so careless a few weeks ago." I watched as Bella took a seat across from me once again in Billy's armchair. "Do you remember when we talked about the different "abilities" that Alice and Edward have; and how each is unique to the individual?" I remembered but I had no idea where she was going with the conversation. Bella glanced up briefly to see if I was still paying attention and continued. "Did you feel a tug in your mind? Something you can't explain?" I looked up at her in confusion and then quickly averted my eyes when I remembered their unnatural color. "Yes" I muttered wishing she would hurry up and get this over with. "That tiny flutter was my shield…I have the ability to block or protect others within my force field." I actually found myself laughing. "You mean you're like a superhero bloodsucker?" The look of pure annoyance on her face was enough to quiet my laughter. "I wouldn't exactly call it that, but yes in a sense. I blocked Edward from reading your thoughts, just as I can cover or mask my scent to keep him from finding me. Edward doesn't know about my little talent…which is why he was so furious and confused." I stood up and began pacing the floor as I tried to absorb all that she was telling me. "When I approached you that first night my guard was down. I felt as I always did in your presence, like I could be myself, even if what I had become was something you hated, I knew you would accept me no matter what…" I turned away from the window and regarded her with a dark glare. "And what made you think I'd be so trusting and accepting?" Bella rose from the chair and came to stand in front of me. "If I were any other vampire you would have ripped me to shreds without a second thought. And I wouldn't be here now if there wasn't some small part of you that still loves me…" I felt the goose bumps rise along my skin as Bella reached up to touch my cheek. I fought not to flinch away from her. I closed my eyes and took slow even breaths. I waited for the tremors to come but nothing happened, perhaps my control was getting better. Suddenly the coolness was gone and when I opened my eyes she was nowhere to be found. I searched the shadows in the room and found nothing. I wondered where she had disappeared too.

I sighed and fell back down into the chair I had occupied hours earlier. As I shifted my eyes back toward the window I noticed it. The pale light of dawn was just beginning to creep over the trees. Bella had left because it was morning and it appeared that the sun was determined to make an appearance today. I yawned and stood up to stretch. It was definitely time for bed. As I made my way to my room, I thought back to all that Bella had told me. Everything made sense, except for one large and very important detail. She had failed to mention exactly why Edward was so determined to find her and why she was just as determined to stay hidden? I made a promise to myself that I would find the answers, no matter what it takes.


End file.
